Twisted Fate
by karli141
Summary: Twisted Fate is, like A Nine Tailed Adventure a love story with a bite. Rai and Canela get into even more trouble when their rivals, the werewolves, decide to stir up trouble in their neighborhood. This is the sequal to A Nine Tailed Adventure.


Twisted Fate

It was the first day of spring. Rai, the love of my life, and I a normal nine tailed fox, ate a couple more of the berries we had the year before in order to live a human life. This time, the pain lasted twice as lone, and the transformation was annoyingly slow. After it was done however, we were lying side by side amongst the rose bushes, our strength slowly rejuvenating. Rai sighed, "That's the worst part of al this." I nodded my head in agreement as I sat up. My hair was dark brown now with a hint of burgundy that as he said, shown like a rose in spring. My eyes were crystal blue and my body was long and slender.

My eyes wandered to my side and watched Rai stare at the trees. He has long white hair, emerald green eyes, and a very muscular body. His stomach muscles shown in the day light brilliantly. I reached my arm over to him and traced his skin up and down his arms; I could feel every muscle in his forearm. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly. I hesitated as he opened on eye and searched my face. "You know I don't mind." Both his eyes were open now, scanning down my body until I realized what he was really staring at. My hand brushed under his chin, softly tilting his head up until our eyes met. He slowly moved his head closer to mine until I felt his lips brush against mine. Rai was staring intently into my eyes as he pulled back, keeping his hand firmly on my hip. I smiled. "Please don't leave me." "I won't." He whispered softly as he gently caressed up and down my side. "I never will."

Wind was blowing smoothly through the trees over us. I sat up and stretched. "Well …" I yawned as Rai sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbow facing me. "We better go find another pair of clothes if we are going to return to school." I exclaimed as I got to my feet.

There were growls coming from behind me; I peered back only to find Rai clutching his chest violently, snarling. Rai leaned forward on me and closes his eyes. "Your touch always calms me down Canela." "What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone. He shook his head, "I don't know I just got this rush of pain."

My arm rapped under his arms as I helped him to his feet. We stumbled for a couple minutes but gradually were able to see straight enough that we wouldn't walk into trees with every step we took.

There was a clearing up ahead and from this distance, Rai thought he could see a faint outline of the school. "We can't go there yet." I exclaimed as I released him and let him lean against a tree. "Right." He sighed. "We need clothes." I wandered past Rai to the hot spring just down the path, lucky for me there were two kids in the water, embracing each other. I covered my eyes with a hand and grabbed their clothes.

When I got back to Rai I threw him pants and a shirt then turned around. "You know I don't mind if you see me naked." His voice skipped as he pulled on the pants. "I know." My head turned back slightly. "Done yet?" I still had my clothes in my arms. "Yea you can look." He sighed as Rai pulled on his shirt. I twisted my body around to face him. In two minutes my pants and shirt were on, hanging loosely over my body.

"Do I look fine?" I asked as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and nodded as he was turning his head towards the school. "Shall we?" Rai grinned as I nodded. We walked together over the school grounds, hand in hand. My hair was waving in the gentle breeze; I felt his gaze on me as I heard him say, "You're very beautiful." I smiled and looked up at him. "You're too."

When we entered the bustling hallway Rai immediately pulled me through the crowd and tried his lock. It opened.

"Hey, you two!" Melissa called from behind us. "Long time no see." David was with her, he was about a foot taller and now towered over me. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a golden brown. That was different. I gulped. "Hey David." I said nervously as he waved slightly. Rai wrapped his arms arm around my waist, pulling me close. He bent his lips to my ear and whispered, "He's changed, and it's not the same as the old David you know." I nodded slowly and exclaimed. "How have you two been?" Melissa grinned, "I've been fine." David nodded, "same." He had a grim look on his face.

Thankfully, the bell rang for first class so the four of us made our way down the crowded hallway. Our first class was geometry. Mr. Grass, our tenth grade teacher, gave us a fifteen minute lecture on diameter and perimeter.

Rai sat in the desk next to me and spoke through his mind. David was in the desk ahead of me, and Melissa behind. I was cornered.

"Would you like to go to the spring after school today?" He asked, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I answered back, "Maybe." He knew that whenever I said that it meant yes so he grinned in amusement.

Mr. Grass was introducing a project we had to complete by two weeks from now on Thursday. Just then David turned around and asked me if I would like to be his partner for the project and if we could get together this weekend to work on it. My faithful companion smirked as I nodded in response to him. David immediately shot Rai a distasteful glare as he turned back around.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Melissa tap him on the shoulder just after Rai had finished answering a question for Mr. Grass, and whispered as she leaned in close. "Want to be my partner?" He shook his head slowly. "Sorry, I'm going to be out of town." Now I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. My lips parted but no sound came out. "Where are you going?" He sighed as he read my expression. "Cut yourself and I'll tell you." "Uhh ok …" "You know how." He smiled as Rai glanced down at my nails. I nodded slowly and turned back to make it look like I was paying attention.

I made sure no one was watching and quickly cut through my skin with a nail. I quickly and casually raised my hand and got the professor's attention. "Yes miss moon?" Rai grinned. "I accidentally cut my hand on the underside of my desk; can I please go to the washroom?" He nodded. "Uh … um." "Yes?" He looked at Rai. "Can I go to the washroom?" "Be back as soon as you are finished." Mr. Grass exclaimed as he watched the two of us suspiciously. Both of us practically ran down to the washrooms but turned the corner instead as Rai started explaining.

"This weekend I'm going for a trip across the forest, Shukoku, Akina, and Kyo will be waiting for me." He paused as he watched my expression fall. His hand brushed my cheek gently and whispered, "You're hanging out with David anyway." His face was so close to mine now that I could, if I wanted, stick my tongue out and touch his lips. "We'll have the rest of this week to spend together love." Rai's lips brushed mine gently and moved across my jaw, the cool breath made ms shiver as he spoke. "Just don't endanger yourself." His eyes melted my thoughts when he whispered, "Go back to class young fox. I'll be right behind you."

When I got back to the class I walked in silently and sat quickly in my seat, noticing Rai beside me. "Welcome back you two." Grass's voice and expression were disapproving. We both nodded as he carried on with his lesson. "What was that about/" Melissa poked my back and leaned in close. "Needed to wash my hand." I showed the back of my hand to her, the blood was gone. "Oh, ok." She sat back in her seat and quickly jotted down the notes that were on the board.

The bell rang then and that was the queue. The entire class jumped from their seats and rushed out the door. Within seconds the halls were crowded so much that we held each other's hand as we made our way through the stampede.

Rai pulled me into his arms and held me close as we walked to our lockers. Our next class was a "Get caught up" block. Rai and I mostly sat together in the back of the class, talking about our remaining days together before the weekend.

"You'll be gone for just the weekend right?" I asked as he kissed my forehead softly. He nodded, "Don't worry love, I'll be fine." "I know." Rai frowned when he looked at me. "Just be careful." He turned towards David, he was sitting on the opposite side of the room but I could've sworn he had heard us. I gently turned his head back, I'll stay out of trouble, I promise. I tried to smile and he accepted it. My head turned towards David, he motioned me over. "I'll be right back Rai." He nodded and let me go.

I wandered across the room towards the dark skinned boy who now had his eyes on me. "Hey David." I sat down in front of him. "What time can you come over at?" "Umm … Depends what day." His gaze kept mine and didn't let go. "Saturday fine?" I nodded. "Ok, so then can you make it by noon?" I nodded. "Great." He exclaimed as David looked past me at Rai. "Canela, come here." He called from behind me.

"Looks like you're wanted." David sighed. "I'll see you on the weekend." I exclaimed as I jumped up. He nodded and leaned against the wall.

Rai took me in his arms as soon as I got there. "So what'd he want love?" I smiled. "We wanted to know what time and day I'm going to his place." "Oh." I nodded.

The bell rang and sent us out into the crowd. It was lunch break so Rai and I went down to the library. I wanted to read up on my history a bit before this weekend. I don't know why because it was a math project, but my heart still sent me to the library. Rai just followed.

I logged into one of the computers; once I got to my favorite search engine I only typed one word. Werewolf. His eyes went wide as he watched. "Why would you look that up?" I shook my head and lied. "I don't know." The first heading on the page was: The seducers by night and killers by eve. Rai turned the computer off manually and led me out of the library quickly. "What's up?" I asked, annoyed as soon as we stepped through the doorway. "I'm sorry." He grinned. "The bell's about to ring." I glanced at the clock. "Oh, ok."

We walked down to our lockers, got our books and headed to English. We were the first ones there and ready. No surprising. Melissa followed and so did most of the others in that class. She smiled at m as she took the seat beside Rai and I. "How are you two?" He smiled. "We're fine, how bout you?" She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." Melissa leaned in closer so no one could possibly hear. "I meant how's the life of a human?" "We've only been in these bodies for a day." I whispered. "It's been alright." Rai interrupted. "That's good." She exclaimed as Melissa set up her books and paper.

Mrs. Cornwell stepped into the room then with a bright look on her face. "Good morning class, take out your books and start reading your novel for this term." She paused and scanned the room. "You have till two weeks from now to finish it so you better get started. The room went silent as everyone opened their books and turned to the first page of chapter one. That class seemed like it took forever, I finished reading the book and decided to talk to Rai until the end of class. No using our mouths of course. "Last class my dear." He smiled, "Yea, then we can go to the spring again." He nodded slowly.

The minutes passed by until the bell rang. Rai and I were out of school before anyone could blink an eye. We wandered across the field holding hands. When we got to the water, I stripped down and slid into the hot spring. He followed after and slid me on his lap. Rai wrapped his arms around my stomach and held me close, kissing along the back of my shoulders. "Love you." He breathed. "Love you too."

Later that night, when we were just starting to get tired, Rai had his arm around me. "How was your first day as a human?" He asked. I nodded, "fine." His body carved mine as he lay behind me, shaped with my back. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me over.

The next day was pretty much the same as the last. The birds were chirping, and the trees were in bloom. Rai was just as beautiful as he'd always been, and the muscles on his arms and chest still shown in the sunlight. When I saw his eyes open I exclaimed, "Good morning love." He smiled, "let's get to school; I'm sure you don't want to be late." I nodded as he stood up and pulled me to my feet. We walked together over the field and through the school's front doors.

Melissa met us at the doors with David and immediately gave me a hug. "Let's go!" She look hold of our hands and dragged us down the halls. David followed. The rest of the day flew by, probably because I mostly slept. After school, Melissa and David came with us and sat in the hot spring. We were all spread apart from each other, discussing the following weekend.

David was eyeing me the whole time, except for when he was called upon. Every time I turned my head to Melissa or Rai, I could feel his hard gaze on me. "Tell me David." Rai was now staring at him, keeping his attention. "What do you intend to hand in to Mr. Grass?" He grinned at me. "Anything Canela and I are able to come up with this weekend." Melissa cocked an eyebrow as she stared at me. She shivered, even though there was steam all around her. "What's wrong?" I asked. But she just shook her head and slid down the ledge till the water was circling her jaw. I walked across the water to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rai smiled, he was the only one that knew why I did that. "Melissa." I said sternly. "What's wrong?" She stared up at me and after a couple minutes exclaimed, "I just got a chill up my spine, that's all." I nodded, then went back across to join Rai, gliding quickly past David.

"Just a chill" I whispered.

The sun was setting over the trees which meant time for our friends to leave. We waved to each other as they disappeared out of the forest walls.

Rai and I were wandering the forest until he whispered in my ear and made me stop. "When you're over at his house this weekend …" He paused as he turned my head gent so I faced him. "What your back love, I'm not really sure about David." I nodded, not able to take my eyes off his. He smiled, "Still has the same effect on you huh?" I nodded again. Rai chuckled and pulled me along until he found a pile of leaves. He pulled me down on him and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow will be a new day." He whispered as the night took over his senses.

The next day seemed like it took forever. It was Friday, the last day before the weekend, the last day before I walked to David's house. Rai left this morning before I woke and left a note in the ground that read: _Sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye to you properly love, I had to leave early. Kyo came to pick me up earlier than I thought. I will be back Sunday night, be safe. Rai_

Melissa had met me at my desk in English that morning. She realized Rai wasn't with me and asked, "Where's Rai?" He left early this morning, I exclaimed as I sat beside her in his usual seat.

The day flew by too quickly, it shocked me when the final bell rang and I walked right into the person I hoped to stay away from. David.

"Why hello there." He smiled kindly. There was something different about him … "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and tired to smile. "Great." He exclaimed, "see you tomorrow at noon." I nodded again as I walked quickly past him, out into the raging winds.

Later that night, after I bathed in the hot spring, I was nestled under a large rose bush. Thorns were sticking in me from all directions, breaking my skin. I winced every time I moved, but I told myself that it was the safest place to be, forget the pain. The night had no effect on me, sleep didn't come, and my eyes closed but had no effect. I listened to the quiet whistle of the wind blowing through the leaves. Eventually, the sound put me asleep under the sharp, safe area that I made myself as comfortable as I could.

The night passed slowly, owls were hooting throughout, and I kept feeling animals scurry past me.

Once dawn finally came, the birds were singing once again. I carefully slid out from under the bush and wandered towards the spring. The water was refreshing, so refreshing that I took my time washing myself.

It was surprisingly lonely without my love there. Rai's voice echoed in my mind throughout the morning. I enjoyed listening to him, I missed him, and it helped keep me focused.

Soon enough, noon came and gave me the queue to start heading over to David's. Once I got there, he answered the door and let me in.

David's home was quaint, it was comfortable. He led me down the hall into his living room. Mrs. Black called from the kitchen, "I'm going out for a bit, be back by dinner time." "Yes mom, I'll see yea later." She was on her way out when she said, "Oh yea, Canela you can help yourself to whatever you want." My eyes widened, "Umm thank you Mrs. Black." The door slammed and a car engine started. "Well." David sighed in amusement as he sat down in the rocking chair across the room. "Well what?" I asked, as I sat on one of the couches. "Let's get started." He went in the kitchen and grabbed two boxes of toothpicks, a bottle of liquid glue, and a glass of water for me. "What are we making exactly?" I grabbed the glass from his hand as he walked by.

David sat still on the ground across the room. His eyes suddenly flashed up to me, hostile. I watched him suspiciously.

"What would you say if I brought you over here just to have my way with you?" A grin stretched across his face. "I would get up and leave." "And if I didn't let you?" He appeared to be getting some humor from this. A shiver crept up my spine as I began to stand. "What are you planning?" I asked. "Just you." Those were the only two words he said before David stood and started pacing around me.

I kept my eyes on him the best I could. He circled me many times, watching up and down my body, choosing what do go for first. Suddenly, David sat down in his old spot and sighed. "Sorry Canela, let's start working." I was scared to go any nearer to him, but I did. I sat back down on the opposite side of the project than him and reached for a couple toothpicks. My fingers randomly twisted them together, he was watching me. I stopped and peered up at him. "What?" I asked anxiously. "Nothing." He was starting at my neck, watching my cheeks grow redder as I blushed. I sighed and sat back up on the sofa.

David smiled, got up on his feet and took a step towards me. I watched him as my legs started to straighten under me. He snickered, shaking his head. "No, bad girl." He grinned at me, his eyes melting my thoughts. My eyes grew wide as he crouched into a pouncing position.

Next thing I knew I was air born, being pushed back against the couch. David's hands pinned my own above me and his lips brushed mine roughly. His body fitting over mine and between my legs. My eyes began to pool as they closed. I couldn't resist, David had me pinned and wouldn't let me go without a fight. He nibbled my lips and along my jaw, his tongue dragged against the skin on my neck. "You taste so good my dear." He breathed against my skin as he released one hand and began to run his fingers under my shirt. "David … Why?" My voice faded as his hand ran further up my stomach till it was just under my chest. He caressed my skin as his teeth gently pressed against my skin over and over again.

I felt a sharp pinch on m neck as he released my neck from his jaw. David snickered as he sat up on me. I lay motionless under him, unable to move, I felt paralyzed. Both his hands were planted on the top of my abdomen. My shirt was halfway pulled up as he nibbled up and down the center of it. I blushed and managed to choke what I thought were words, "Why David, Rai's …" I paused and thought of his reaction when he'd return and have me tell him about David. "Hm?" He chucked softly, starting at me now. "Rai is going to kill you." "Oh he is, is he?" David grinned playfully. "Why, are you going to tell your boyfriend that you let David almost rape you?" "You didn't though." I glared up at him. "I know, I'm finished, and besides." He pulled my shirt back down. "You'd be two easy, you didn't even struggle." He laughed.

He planted his hands on either side of me and asked, "Speaking of him … when is Rai supposed to be back anyway?" I shrugged, I wasn't about to tell him when he was returning. "Will I have to force it out of you?" He exclaimed as David moved his hands under my shirt. "Why do you want to know?" I asked frantically. "Because I need to know when I'm able to kill him." My eyes widened as I processed what he had just said. "Y-y-you want to k-k-kill him?" Tears began to form on the rims of my eyes. "Yes." "And what about me?" That is when his teeth glistened and I found out what the truly was. David's fangs sat over his lips like they were carved. "I was planning to turn you into one of us." I started at him as he lay on me once again and started nibbling along my neck. He pulled up slight, watching me as he asked, "Now will you tell me when Rai will return?" I shook my head, "Fine," He growled, baring his teeth as he sunk them in me. His hands no longer traced the contours of my chest anymore, he lay flat, his body crushing mine.

There was no more pain except for the dry throat. The inside of my body felt like it was transforming, there was no physical transformation, just the inside of me felt weird all the way down to my gut. There was no aching feeling around the tissue covering my heart. The venom from his fangs was coursing through my veins, slowly paralyzing me.

David pulled gently away, snickering menacingly. I closed my eyes, I couldn't feel my hands. "Looks like it worked." He whispered. "You are now one of us, a werewolf." I tried to scream but made no sound. There was suddenly a knock at the door that made me jump.

"Hello? Is Canela here?" The voice was so familiar I tried pushing David off but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he bent his lips to mine again in spite of our visitors' constant calling. "Come in." He yelled as he continued pulling my shirt up. "David stop!" I was panicking, but couldn't escape his grasp.

The person came into the living room and stood against the wall, staring at me. I could feel his cold glare, even though I wasn't the one taking advantage of me. "Canela?" He asked sternly as he pulled David off. "Canela, what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be working on the project?"

Tears pooled in my eyes, his face fell as Rai bent down and tucked my hair behind my ears. "What'd he do to you love?" I shook my head and whispered, "Please, don't come closer." My eyes flashed gold as he reached for me, his expression pained.

A low laugh came from behind him, "You're too late." David stood directly behind Rai, watching me. He pushed Rai on me, probably in hopes that I couldn't control my hunger yet. Just my luck, he braced himself above me, my teeth inches from his neck. I could smell the blood in his neck rushing, I choked, "Rai, get away." I covered my nose as he straightened up. "David." He exclaimed. "What did you do to Canela!?" His voice was ferocious. "Nothing." He sighed, "Just bit her neck." I tried opening my eyes, when I did I saw David with a sly grin on his face. "You bastard!" Rai yelled as he dove towards him. I screamed, "Stop!" My throat stung as I spoke. "3 … 2 … 1" David counted as he watched me get up and pull Rai back, holding him against me. "C-Canela, calm down, don't let your hunger run free." My heart raced as I paused and he turned around, facing me. "Sorry." I bent my head down, staring at my hands.

David laughed hysterically. "You two are pathetic, Canela, just bite him already." I shook my head slowly as he approached us. "Hurry up." "No." I objected as I pulled Rai away from him. I asked him if he wanted me to turn him, quietly so our "friend" couldn't hear. He nodded slowly and told me to do it now. "Bite him!" David was getting anxious, way too anxious for me. Quickly, I nibbled along Rai's neck until I found a vein and pulled away slowly. "Are you sure?" I asked through a whisper. "Yes, get it over with." I closed my lips around his neck and paused, shaking my head slowly. "No!" I exclaimed, "No, I'm not going it." "You worthless piece of …" I pulled Rai away before he got to finish. We ran down his complex, out into the closest woods we could find.

He pulled me back suddenly, once we were far enough in the trees and asked. "Why didn't you turn me into a werewolf?" His voice raced through my head. "I don't want to change you, you don't need this life. All I can feel now is hostility." "I'll live it with you, I don't care." He exclaimed as a smile began to form on his lips. "Why do you want to …?" I asked as I examined my hands, they were covered in scratches from running. Rai took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. "Because Canela." He kissed me again. "I will do it for you and no one else." "You want me to then?" He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on me. I sighed. "Please?" His tone was playful. "Please bite me love." Rai smiled, watching me as my face turned to hunger. "As you wish." I exclaimed as I bent my lips to his neck again.

My teeth pierced his skin and his veins, his blood tasted too rich and sweet. I couldn't' stop myself until his arms managed to pry my body off his.

I blushed as he swayed from side to side weakly, looking faint. "I'm sorry." I said as my arms caught him. "Don't be." He grinned as he watched me. "It'll be fine, once you get used to feeling this wolf inside you it'll become easier." I whispered as Rai was trying to straighten himself. "I'm originally a wolf, remember?" He teased. "Yea." I said as my arms wrapped around him. "I know." His arms did the same and left us standing there for twelve to fifteen minutes, I still enjoyed this chance of being so close though.

On Sunday afternoon we were relaxing in the steamy water of the hot spring. Rai has his arms wrapped around my stomach and his head resting on my shoulder. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?" I asked as he gently rubbed up and down my stomach. "We're going to walk into that school and act normal, like nothing happened." I nodded and leaned back against him as he held me closer. "What effect do you think it had on my fox?" I asked in a worried tone. "I guess …" He paused. "We'll have to see what happens." Rai sighed as he closed his eyes.

For the remainder of the day we were laying in the meadow that brought back so many old memories that we cuddled the entire time. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday with David …" He pressed his fingers against my lips and whispered, "Shhh, what happened yesterday does not matter, as long as he didn't harm you." I shook my head. "I couldn't move, he had me pinned to the couch, I couldn't stop him …" Again, Rai pressed his fingers to my lips. "You talk too much sometimes love." He smiled lovingly and removed his hand only to press his lips to mine. They brushed together as we lay there, still facing each other. I pulled away slowly, only to say. "Love you Rai, think you for being so understanding." He grinned and nodded appreciatively.

Later that night we gather with his brothers and sister for an unknown reason. "So why did you want us here?" Ryo asked. Both him and his brother looked like they hadn't had a night's sleep in a long time. I looked at Rai as he confirmed, "As you've already probably noticed, Canela and I have turned to werewolves." Akina shot a glare at the both of us and growled as Shukoku exclaimed, "We'll find a cure as soon as possible." "Thanks you guys." I said as I examined myself, pulling the twigs from my hair.

Akina snickered as she watched me. "So …" Rai began, "Since you three are still wolves, please keep an open ear and eye out for David and his … companions." They nodded in unison. "Companions?" I asked, now watching him, my hands frozen. "Yes." Ryo exclaimed, taking my attention. "He has 'recruited quite a bit more people for his followers." My eyes grew wide as I put some thought into what he had just said. "Just keep your eyes open. Don't get close to anyone, well except for Rai of coarse." Shukoku said as he eyed our hands cross.

"What about Melissa?" My attention wandered to Rai as he answered. "Be careful love." I nodded. Moments passed before Akina came over to us and nudge my elbow, whispering. "I know I can trust you Canela, but watch their eyes." I nodded at her, "Right." I exclaimed.

Later that night, after we split up and Rai and I crossed the forest to the cliff where we took Berni and Melissa when they came to visit. He put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. "If something happens …" He started but I managed to catch him mid-sentence, "Nothing will happen, don't worry." I tilted my head up just enough to meet his gaze. Rai's eyes were covered in fear for the night ahead.

I guessed it was probably from a myth or something he had read. We lay down on the cliffs' edge together under the most beautiful sunset I had seen in ages. He spoke his last words before Rai let the night take him over. "Remember the scent of Melissa and stay as far away from that as you can." I nodded slowly and fell asleep.

The night passed through quickly except for when it halted, just for me. There was a sudden fury in our eyes as Rai and I raced through town, murdering whom ever we could see. The streets were covered in blood and painted with screams of women, men, and their children. Their shrieks pierced my ears as they surrounded me and my companion. I had a lust for blood that wouldn't drain; my eyes searched every street we passed until I came to a stop. Rai pranced back to me and followed my gaze to a lonesome girl sitting on her doorstep. The smell of her blood swept through me, but I knew I had to resist. For this was a girl who was my best friend, I couldn't harm her if I wanted. Rai growled furiously as he crouched down and got ready to push himself to this human. "Rai." I snarled. "Don't." I looked at him and saw him grin, showing his fangs.

I turned around and raced away, pulling him with me.

Morning broke and resulted in me lying with my head on Rai's stomach. Just a dream, I told myself that over and over again until I was convinced. "You had a dream too?" Rai asked as he listened to me whisper. I nodded. "You were in it, there was lots of blood." His expression turned from loving to fear in a blink of an eye. "Let's just hope it was a dream." He exclaimed as Rai pulled me to my feet and pulled my tired body towards the rushing water of the hot spring. "This'll calm you down Canela." Rai spoke as he pulled me into the steaming water, after pulling my clothes off of coarse.

"School starts in a couple hours." My head tilted to his as I brushed my lips softly across the bottom of his jaw. "I guess we should go then." He sighed as he climbed out of the spring, and then helped me out.

We ran across the field and entered our second home that today, looked like it was filled with ghosts. Teens were every where, they were staring at pieces of paper pinned up on every bulletin board in sight. We walked through the halls until we found Melissa in front of our English room. "Melissa!" I called as I ran up behind her and gave her a hug, thankful that she was alive. Her face was stunned, as white as a wind spirit. "T-those wolves, I saw them last night." "There were two?" She nodded and looked at Rai. "I recognized you, but it wasn't, you were …" Melissa paused. "You were evil Rai." I looked at him, then to the bulletin board in front of our friend, astonished. There was a newspaper clipping with a heading that read: _Rampaging wolves attack the southern blocks of town. 12 dead, and 15 injured. _

I felt a chill creep up my spine as I considered our dreams the night before. It couldn't be us … could it? I asked myself that as Rai took me in his arms. Just then, the bell rang and released all the eyes that were on the newfound news. "I know love." Rai was whispering in my ear as we made our way to first block. "That was vaguely familiar, all those corpses. And did you notice? Every single one of them had bite marks all over their bodies." I nodded slowly then whispered back, "I don't want to consider it, let's get to class and try to forget about it until tonight or something." "Right," he sighed as we stepped through the doorway.

The class was a total nightmare; the teacher assigned a book report that had to be finished by two days from now. It was instructed to be about the massive "wolf attack" that happened the night before, and our thoughts about it. Rai heaved a deep sigh as he took his seat at my side and took out a pen and paper.

Our sheets were finished within the first half hour, which left us bored for the rest that we were there. It was strangely awkward to be among the kids for the remainder to school today, even Melissa was scared. The articles all had a picture of two giant, blood thirst, hunger eyed wolves on the cover. One was silver with dark green eyes and a hint of gold. The second had long rusty red hair, with black dots around it's eyes.

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder at lunch when we were at our table. My head tilted back just enough to see _him._ "David?!" I squeaked as I turned back around instantly. He snickered, "May I sit here?" It was more of a statement than a question as David sat himself right next to me. Rai glared darkly towards him as he leaned in close to my neck and whispered, his cool breath making me shiver. "How's the thirst?" A low growl came from the bottom of my throat. Rai placed his hand on mine to help calm me down. "You better listen to your 'boyfriend' Canela; you wouldn't want a blood bath in the cafeteria now would you?" He grinned as he kissed the soul of my neck. I felt Rai's hand tighten around mine as he watched David with hateful eyes. "I'd kill you here and now if there weren't so many witnesses." He snarled. David snickered menacingly. "More the merrier, willing to prove that?" His eyes took the form of a wolf's. Rai started to nod as I hissed, "No, not here." The hands that once clutched mine, now lay still, as the owner turned his head away, growling ruthlessly. "Sorry Hun." David began to wrap his arm around me, so I shrugged away. "Stay away from her." Exclaimed Rai as he stood up, followed by David. "Don't create a scene." I sighed. Both of their eyes flashed gold as they crouched. "Will you two stop!?" I said as I strode around the table towards my love and stood at his side.

Thankfully, Melissa walked up then and calmed both boys down. Rai sat down beside me, positioning me on his right thigh, enough so she was able to slide in beside us. David sat down and watched me for the rest of the hour. "What's wrong with your guys?" "Nothing." The boys growled together. I sighed and leaned back against Rai. The tension here was thin enough to cut.

A few moments later the bell rang and sent everyone racing towards their lockers. Rai and I were slower than the rest and followed behind. "Don't let him effect you like that." I hissed, loud enough for him to hear. I saw a grin form on David's face as we turned opposite directions to our own lockers.

The next class, the last class of the day. Rai got his turn to present the math project we had to have done by today. His presentation went great, though I think I'm the only one that ok interest in it. We clapped hands when he returned to the desk. "Good job." "Thank you." He grinned and scanned the room; everyone was asleep except for David, who sat glaring at us out of the corners of his eyes. I managed to take his attention back, "You were good love."

For the remainder of the class I kept worrying about the night ahead. At times, I would ask myself questions like: Did I really change into a wolf? And what happened to my fox? Rai caught me in my thoughts as we left the school grounds. "It'll be fine." He told me. "You'll get your beautiful fox back eventually." I just smiled and continued wandering from tree to tree.

Later that night, we didn't want to go to sleep, so we kept each other awake by talking about his day and the people that were involved … Mostly David and Melissa. "If we have that dream again tonight, remember her scent again and don't let us go close …" He paused. "Her blood smells delicious." I grinned slightly and nodded. "We've made it this far being her friends, I'm sure we could make it a bit longer." Rai snickered when I said that, staring at the clear night sky. "Love you." I whispered, while I listened to him breath slowly. "Love you two, now and forever." He brushed my forehead gently and sent me to sleep.

There was no dream that night, just the constant feeling of the cool breeze brushing against my skin, and Rai's stomach moving up and down as he softly slept. I lay there silent; it was around midnight when I woke up. A mouse suddenly scampered past me and almost instantly got caught by an owl. I fell back asleep until morning.

The next morning Rai woke me with a jolt as he sat up quickly, almost knocking me off. "What is it?" I asked, disoriented. "Sorry love." His arms wrapped around me, his hand pressing my head to his chest. I stay up on him and searched his face for an explanation. "What's wrong love?" "I … I … I'm sorry Canela." His face was painted with hurt, or worry, I wouldn't quite make it out. "What happened/" He caressed my cheek gently with the palm of his hand as Rai pulled me closer to him. "Nothing." He shook his head slowly. "Your blood … it smells so … rich when I'm in that hideous form."

My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was talking about. "You …" "Yes, but I only stayed here, around you." "Then how …" "I fought the thirst love, I've found that if you're around someone you care about it's harder to resist … but if I stay a safe distance away, I am able to control myself a lot easier." His expression was wishful, I nodded slowly. "So you're alright then?" I leaned closer to him until our noses were just inches apart. He nodded affirmatively and held me as close as possible. "That's good." I smiled and kissed his lips gently. He nibbled my bottom lip as I pulled away, "We should probably get going." He grinned and stood up, pulling me with him.

We walked hand in hand to school that morning, avoiding any contact from David as much as possible. It passed quickly without flaw; we avoided him, except in socials when we had sat with him in front ever since the beginning of the year.

After school however, David and Melissa met up with us partly across the field. "Hey you guys." She exclaimed as Melissa ran up to us and wrapped her arms around me. David followed her, his shirt unbuttoned, letting the sun reflect off of his chest. I snarled when I saw him, momentarily though. Rai growled and caressed my back in order to make himself calm down. "Stay calm Rai." Melissa exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and returned to our personal rival's side. "What do you want David?" I asked, anxious to make him leave. "Actually ..." He chirped. "We were planning on staying with you guys tonight, would that be alright?" Rai and I exchanged glances and asked Melissa if this was her decision as well. She nodded joyfully and asked, "Please?" David's lips turned up slightly into a grin as he watched us. "Ok." Rai exclaimed. "The girls can sleep up in a tree, and David and I can sleep on the ground." "Ok? Sleeping plan now?" David chuckled darkly as he watched my face turn fearful. "There's nothing wrong is there?" He asked with a fake frown. We shook our heads. "Fine, I will sleep with Rai and you two can sleep beside us." They all nodded in agreement, even Rai. By now, we were at the edge of the hot spring on a dirt path. The boys had their hands in their pockets, slouching over the water like prowling wolves. Melissa and I were side by side with just our heads on the surface.

"What do you guys want to do till we sleep?" David shrugged as he pulled down his pants and slid in with us. Rai was watching him suspiciously as he moved himself close to me and my attention, grow uneasy. "Don't push it." He warned. David grinned and moved a little closer to me. "And what if I do?" "Then you'll be red for months." I exclaimed. Melissa watched Rai as he pushed his pants off and replaced me with him amongst her and David. She giggled as she watched him caress my thighs slowly under the water.

Both boys exchanged looks of hate, which resulted in David moving around us and placing himself beside Melissa.

The sun was setting on the horizon which created a dim glow against the rocks around the water.

Rai lifted me over his head and out of the water. "Hm?" I guess that I fell asleep and weighed him down too much. "Since Canela is too tired to stay awake." Yep, I did. "Let's go find somewhere to sleep." Rai exclaimed as he shrugged into his pants and threw my clothes to me from across the spring. Melissa climbed out after me and pulled her clothes back on. David followed, and soon we were back to wandering the forest floor.

Melissa ran ahead, pulling me with her. David laughed as he watched us gallop from shrub to shrub, and ivy to ivy. Until I collapsed from exhaustion, my body went numb and wouldn't enable me to move correctly. "Canela!" Rai's voice echoed in my mind as I heard the three of them approach me hastily. I heard Rai snicker as he lifted me from the dirt. "She's too tired Melissa." "Sorry." I heard her voice squeak when they started walking again. I hadn't heard David's presence, but I was sure he was still with them.

When we finally stopped moving, I felt them set me down beside Rai and the both of them follow. Melissa was closest to me and David beside her. Rai's arm was draped over me protectively.

I knew that I shouldn't have gone to sleep with Melissa so near, but it took me over.

My mouth suddenly thirsted for the taste of blood. Rai was there beside me, we were both staring at Melissa. She looked so harmless when she was asleep, it'd be quick depending where on her body we chose to feed. But, of course, David was there, growling ferociously in our direction.

"Why does she need to be put in this kind of danger?" I thought, my expression, agonized. "She doesn't deserve it." Rai reacted to my thoughts and moved away from her, behind me. His eyes were full of thirst; her blood smelled delicious. "Melissa!" I snarled menacingly. "Melissa wake up!" David chuckled and went down into a crouching position, facing me with heart felt eyes ready for murder. He lunged himself towards me, over our so called 'prey.' Within seconds he was on me, tearing at my fur. "No!" Rai threw himself at David, pushing him off me. My fangs were dripping in blood as I sunk them in David's neck as Rai chewed on his paw.

"Stop!" Melissa's scream pierced our ears and left the tree of us frozen. Rai and I were busy deciding whether to kill her now or carry this fight elsewhere. David took this chance to bit into my back, sending me to the ground. I whined as the pain coursed through me. Rai's eyes were dangerous when they met mine. "Stop!" Her voice sounded again as Melissa ran towards us.

To my surprise, Rai growled at her. "Stay away, we don't want to hurt you." He lunged himself forcedly in our blood bath and pulled David off me.

Melissa stopped cold, the fury in his eyes frightened her. "Y-y-yes s-sir," She collapsed to the ground, keeping her eyes on us. I shook my head, got back up, and ran away. I had to stay away from her; Melissa's blood was far too tempting for my state of mind at this time. I ran as fast as I could so I could barely hear the wolves anymore.

My haste brought me to a strangely familiar pond, as I stared into the rippling curves of the water beneath me, my reflection changed from a dangerous, fury eyed canine, to a calm, peaceful looking nine tailed fox; she looked sad, almost too sad to be me. Her fur was almost drenched in blood, her eyes full of agony; another figure joined me, it was a girl with long dark hair that shone in the moonlight beautifully. "Melissa, why did you follow me?" She looked frightened, unsure if she should answer or not. "I'm sorry." She sighed and sat on the edge, hanging her feet in the water. I lied down, wrapping my paws over my nose and spoke, "Melissa, you shouldn't be here with me now, wait until morning. I can hardly control my thirst around you." She froze and turned her head to me slowly. "What should I do?" My eyes opened, only to see her eyes brimming with tears. "Stay away from us tonight, we don't want to be tempted to kill you anymore." Melissa nodded and stood up, then bolted it across the field and into the forest. I released my grip on my snout and sat up. The sounds of growls and running wolves were approaching me quickly, and hardly gave me enough time to turn around before the two dogs came tumbling in to me. I fell into the water, followed by the boys. They were biting and chewing on each other. Rai appeared to be cut all over, his arms were torn and half his jaw was now visible … well partially. I pulled him out, away from David. He could barely stand and was far too weak to concentrate on keeping his balance. "Rai, are you alright?" He nodded slowly and grinned, "He's strong." I laughed softly, looked up, and watched David climb out of the water. Chunks of fur were torn out of him, his eye was cut, and his paws were dangerously chewed. Like Rai, he couldn't stand, so lied there motionless a foot or two from us.

It was coming close to sunrise and I could feel my body changing slowly back to human. My fur was disappearing along with my claws and fangs. Rai's body was just about human again, and David's was just starting. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I knew I'd be late for class but that was hardly important at this time.

I woke up later that afternoon, pained from the memory of the night before. I opened my eyes unwillingly only to see Rai and David sleeping soundly.

David opened one of his eyes and looked at me. "We're late." Is all he said before he stood up. The cut across his eye and down his face was still there, his arms had the scars from the fight, and his ankle looked badly torn. But he never showed any bit of pain. "You're able to stand?" I asked as I pushed myself to my knees. He nodded and exclaimed, "You're able to too." A mocking grin stretched across his face as I stumbled to my feet.

Rai yawned tiredly and stretched. He opened his eyes and saw David standing over him, a grim expression painted on his face. His back was cut all over, and had a scar cutting from his lower back up around his ribs and to his left shoulder. The skin on his arms was cut all over and had large bruises on his forearm. "Damn I'm good." David laughed as he examined him. "You're the one that has a cut down your face." Rai exclaimed, still facing away from me. They both turned to me and examined my body. I never realized the pain I had from my chest to my stomach. There was an overly large slash from my shoulder blades down, covered in dried blood. The tenants in my arms were split and my thighs were torn from my abdomen to my knees.

David snickered, "You deserved it." Rai's fist reached his cheek in a matter of seconds and sent him flying into a tree behind him. He rushed over to me and helped me stay stable as I wobbled back and forth on my damaged legs. "There's no way we can go to school in this condition." His eyes were pained as he spoke. "Canela, let's take it easy for the rest of the day and I'll call my brothers and sister to join us." I nodded weakly as I leaned against him. David stood up and faced us angrily. "Fine, damn you too." He stalked off then, his movement was definitely unholy.

It was almost sunset before we found a safe spot to hide out for the night. Moments later, after we sat down, Shukoku, Kyo, and Akina showed up from a nearby shadow. "You guys are hurt pretty bad." Kyo exclaimed as he examined us both. "Yea, what happened?" Akina sat down in front of me, followed by Shukoku. "How are you doing Rai?" He asked, almost sarcastically. Rai grinned, "I'm fine, but Canela's the one we should worry about though." "Why worry more…" My voice broke as the pain from my cut down my torso started to spread viciously. It made me cringe back against the boulder, I felt Rai's arm around the back of my neck as it pulled me close. "Try not to move much, love." His voice sounded like one of an angel's. My body relaxed and I lay motionless in his arms. "Is she going to be alright?" Akina asked, she sounded worried. "Looks like it." Shukoku said as the corners of his lips curved slightly. "Awww, I didn't think she would." Kyo chuckled before Akina and Shukoku body checked him to the ground. "I was only kidding!" He whined as he got to his feet and sat beside me.

Rai snickered at his sibling's mischief and kissed my forehead gently. "So, what now?" He asked, paying attention to keep me upright. "Well, right now we've got a visitor." Kyo exclaimed as I opened my eyes slightly, only to see someone approaching from the distance. Her shadow crept closer and closer to us as Melissa hurried around the bushes to join our small pack of wolves. "Canela!" She screeched, kneeling down at my feet. Rai smiled, "She'll be fine, and how was school?" "Boring without you guys," She sighed. "Where's David?" I cringed, closing my eyes again as Rai repositioned me. "He's gone." Akina exclaimed, watching her suspiciously. "Oh." Melissa seamed unsure to be here with three other wolves surrounding us. Rai cleared his throat. "Sorry, I guess I haven't correctly introduced you guys." He paused, motioning to his siblings. "Akina, Shukoku, Kyo, meet Melissa. Melissa, meet my brothers and sister." "Umm hi." Melissa blushed as she waved slightly to the three intimidating wolves around her. They nodded and turned their attention back to us, our friend did the same. "You guys will go to school tomorrow, and if anyone asks, just tell them you three were wrestling after school." Akina said, watching me protectively. We nodded in unison. I sighed. Something moved in the corner of my eye, but when I looked, Shukoku had changed himself into an amazingly handsome boy that, like Rai, would most likely fill any girl's fantasy. Melissa's jaw dropped as she eyed him. "Melissa, snap out of it." I hissed as Shukoku stood and flexed. "Cut it out." Rai kicked him in his shin. "Ok, ok." Shukoku chuckled. "I'm going to get you two some new clothes, you'll definitely attract too much attention like that." He pointed out our now torn clothing. "Thanks Shukoku." Rai grinned.

Within seconds, he had disappeared and left us there. I closed my eyes when he left, listening to them whisper. "Are you staying here tonight?" "No, I have to leave, tell Canela I hope she'll be alright." Melissa whispered and left.

Later that night, Shukoku arrived back. Rai and I were huddled up against the boulder, our eyes shut. "Are they asleep?" He asked, as Akina nodded in the night. "Let's go." Kyo exclaimed. "There's no more need of us tonight."

Seconds later, they vanished, leaving the leaves at their feet swaying back and forth just above ground.

The next morning, Melissa was the one to wake me up. She jumped on top of my legs and caused enough pain for me to scream. Rai jumped, startled by the sudden racket. "Sorry Canela." She quickly leapt off me, the pain still thrumming within me. "Rai…" Melissa's voice was frightened as she watched him let me go, stopping my shrieks. I flinched when he rubbed my calf gently, soothing the pain. "It's alright Melissa, she'll be fine."

My hand traced the curves of four pieces of fabric laying on the ground. "He got them." I smiled. "Mhm." Melissa nodded cheerfully as she watched us slide into the clothes Shukoku brought us. "It's a perfect fit." We said. Melissa giggled and stood up. "Let's get to school, okay?" I nodded, pushing myself to my feet. I pulled Rai up after and got started across the field.

When we entered the school, Melissa immediately pulled us to our lockers and put her things in mine .We turned around, only for Rai to walk into David. "Hey guys." His face had the same scar down his left eye to his chin. "We don't want any trouble." Melissa warned, cautious not to get on his nerves. "I know," he grinned, "Just wanted to say hi." "Then, hi." I exclaimed as I shrugged past him. He chuckled darkly as he watched us continue through the crowd. We avoided each other throughout the rest of the day, gradually seeing more and more boys with honey colored eyes. "They're all with David." Rai said, watching them. "Don't look at them." I sighed.

In math, the last block of the day, David approached us one again. "There is a very crucial even happening in a couple weeks." He said. "What kind of 'event'?" I hissed. He smirked, 'The kind of 'event' that you'll die while trying to accomplish." "We'll see." Rai whispered.

David pushed past us then and sat in his seat.

That class passed sooner than expected and left me dazed while we meandered across the field. The moment we passed one tree, Akina, Kyo, and Shukoku appeared behind us, making me jump when they spoke. "Hey you guys." "Hey." Rai exclaimed, like he already knew they were there. "How was school?" Asked Kyo. "Fine," I sighed. Their eyes all fell on me in an instant. "David." Akina cocked an eyebrow. I smiled kindly. "We had an encounter with him at school." Rai scowled. "He said something about a 'crucial' even that's coming up within the next few weeks." Shukoku stiffened as someone poked him on the shoulder. "Melissa?" Akina asked, surprised. "I wanted t-to ask you guys s-something." "What is it?" Rai asked. "I was wondering if, Canela …" My eyes grew wide as she spoke. "Could turn me into a werewolf as well?" Her voice was shaky. "No!" I roared. " I won't do that to you." Rai placed his palm on my shoulder. "It could do us some good." His voice was calm, like he expected this. "Kyo stepped in then, "Yea! We could have another girl on the team." Melissa blushed from his reaction. "Uhm, thanks Kyo." "Please, give us a week to think my dear." Rai spoke kindly. I stood, shaking my head and crossed my arms. "No damn way am I making you into a werewolf." I confirmed.

All eyes fell on me, wide with astonishment. "Please Canela?" Melissa wrapped her arms around me. " I don't mind it at all." Akina spoke then. "She could be a good addition to our little …" I interrupted. "No! Do you have any idea how painful it is to go through that kind of transformation!?" My voice was stern, I wasn't about to bring her into a life of damnation.

Melissa was frightened as she backed away from me. "Canela …" Shukoku fought back a smile. "Love … calm down." Rai's voice was soothing. "I won't change our friend." I breathed, trying to calm myself." "I know." He said softly, and turned to her. "Melissa, she won't change you because you're our best friend, and in my own opinion." He paused. "It's a life of thirst." She sighed as Kyo spoke up. "We'll change you if we absolutely have to, but no other reason than that." She nodded.

I shot him a weary look, I had given up and wasn't about to carry it on anymore; not a second later, I felt Rai's arms wraps around my body from behind and his head on my shoulder. "We'll talk more tomorrow." He breathed. "I think we need to think this over a night." I nodded and opened my arms to Melissa. I whispered quickly in her ear before letting her go. "You understand why I don't want to do this to you, right?" She nodded slowly as her feet carried her back.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye for the night." Akina said as Melissa passed her hesitantly. "Good night, you three." Rai exclaimed as he took his spot beside me.

We slept dreamlessly that night, until the early morning when I woke up." I will destroy you." A hissing voice rang in my ears. "Don't fight me." It continued. I clutched my head and sat up instantly. "Let me out!" The hoarse voice hissed, louder. "No!" I roared. Rai sat up then, startled by my noise. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. The voice faded then, leaving me senseless. All I could do was shake my head, my voice wouldn't come. He brought me close to him quickly, holding my head against his chest. "It was the wolf." I exclaimed, my hands shaking. "What?" He looked startled, his eyes constantly searching my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks uncontrollably, the voice was gone but I was still scared. "It's ok." Rai said, his voice calm. "I've got you." He kissed my neck gently and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

We laid there until sunrise, until we went to meet up with his siblings. The tress were glistening emerald, and reflecting sunlight everywhere it hit. The rose bushes were beautiful with red, pink, and white roses covering them. The soft hums of morning birds were all around us as Rai led me out into the valley, swarmed with willows. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Kyo, Akina, and Shukoku step out of the bushes and race across the field to us. Their tails flailing in the breeze. "Good morning." Shukoku spoke cheerfully. "How was your night?" "Nothing happened, but this morning Canela had a 'rude' awakening." Rai's face was grim as he spoke. "What happened?" Akina's face was worried when she looked at me. "The wolf." I paused. "Tried to force me to let her out." Six eyes fell on me at once, all dangerous. "Just stay by Rai." Kyo commanded. "You'll be safe." I couldn't hold back a smile when he said that. I knew that as long as I was with them, I would be as safe as anyone could be with three wolves and one "half breed" watching over them. "You'll be late for school, you'd better get going." Kyo exclaimed as him and Rai each exchanged quick glances to each other. Rai nodded affirmatively and took my hand, walking me to the end of the grass, closest to the school grounds. With one last look behind me at the luminous wolves, we rounded a tree and stared through a short part of the forest towards the school.

Melissa stayed near us throughout the day, except for math when we split up because she had her own class to go to.

At lunch, Melissa brought it up again. "Have you thought more about changing me Canela?" She asked warily. My face turned stern as I answered, "It's only been a day and I've already told you, I won't change my best friend so she can live a life of damnation." Rai sighed and put his arm over my shoulder. "We won't change you Melissa, if there were some way we could, we would." Her face fell, disappointed by our negativity.

Our trays sat in front of us, completely untouched and left to cool. After a few minutes of silence, Melissa spoke as she tried to regain her confidence. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" She took a bit of her sandwich she made this morning. We both grinned in amusement as I chuckled, "That's the thing, being what we are, we don't need to eat 'human' food." "Oh." Melissa tried to smile too, but failed. The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang then, causing me to practically jump out of my seat. "Can I walk with you two to Science?" Melissa asked as we go up from our seats and made our way to the doors. "Sure." Rai smiled at her and lead us down the hall to our lockers.

In science, we were finding out what our blood type was. Mr. Hanson handed out a science kit to each couple. Rai and I opened our box and pulled out a pin and two blood plates. "Just prick your finger with the pin and squeeze it firmly enough for the blood to run, let it drop on the plate, add water, and it will gather closest to the labeled blood type that you are." Me. Hanson was doing the demonstration as he spoke to the class. We pricked our fingers and finished the lesson. About two or three people fainted and were sent to the nurse's office. Rai sighed as he did his, because the scent of fresh blood had filled the room and literally pushed us to our limit.

We saw David keeping himself focused and talking to his "followers." All of their eyes a rich color of gold, and burgundy tint around the pupil. "This is as hard as it is for them as it is for us." Rai reminded me. I nodded slowly as I turned my head to watch out the window. "Well, well, well." David hummed as he approached me at my desk. "How's the thirst?" He grinned darkly as his friends formed in a group behind him. "Taken care of." Rai growled when he took his place behind me. David scowled quietly before he said, "I heard about Melissa's decision." This made her head pop up to stare at us. "What decision," I glared grimly at him. "Oh don't tease dearest." A boy exclaimed from behind his leader. "Rick." David snapped back at him. He smiled, keeping his eyes on me. They were like a couple of dogs that were both hungry for the same meal.

Rai's hands tightened over my shoulders as he held himself back. I straightened up from his strength, watchful of Melissa. Every pair of eyes was suddenly on her. She froze in her seat as she quickly turned back around to focus on her work. "Her decision for Canela to change her." Another tall, dark boy that stood behind David hissed.

The class stopped cold and turned in their seats to face us. We huddled together, Rai staying as close to me as possible; we continued the conversation. "Why was it chosen for Canela?" David eyed me suspiciously. "I'm not going to …" I growled as Rai covered my mouth, hushing me. "She has the venom of a Nine Tailed Fox, and will keep her pure." I shook his hand off, "I am NOT turning Melissa into a werewolf!" They all looked surprised by my explosion of anger.

The bell rang then, turning their attention away from me. It was gym next, and the perfect class for my condition. We were playing Dodge ball, Rai stood in front of me, blocking any ball that was headed our direction. He swiftly passed back a ball and I threw it. My arm stretched a little too far and reopened my scar over my collarbone. The soft purrs of voices around me kept me conscious. There was a voice closer to me than all the others. "She looks faint." He yelled. "I'll take her to the nurse's office?" "Yes Lamia, you can take her, come straight back."

I felt my body being carried through the hall. "Are you sure you don't want me to take her?!" I heard Rai call from behind us. Lamia turned his head to the sound and replied. "I've got her." His pace quickened. My eyes opened to find him watching my face as he cradled my body in his arms. Lamia is a tall, broad shouldered boy with hazel blue eyes. He was one of the most muscular guys I knew in this school. His hair was golden brown and went great with the reflection his eyes gave off.

When we entered the nurse's office, Lamia set me down and walked me to the counter where a curious lady stood. "What's wrong with her?" She examined my shirt, that was now drenched in blood along the front. "I'm not quite sure really, she just fainted in gym class and I was appointed to direct her here." "Mrs. Swan?" I asked weakly. "Yes?" The nurse said as she motioned me away from Lamia with her hand. "Can I go back?" She smiled kindly and motioned to Lamia to leave. "I need to examine her wound." "Right." He nodded and stepped out the door.

Mrs. Swan pulled off my shirt and ran a wet cloth down my torso. It washed away some of the left over blood before she pulled my shirt back on me and gave me a light tap on the shoulder. "You'll be fine." She grinned and disappeared behind the counter. "I'll get Lamia to take you home …" "Um … actually, could I have Raioto Yakoto take me home?" Her expression was puzzled when I asked that. "Uh … yes." She turned to Lamia. "Go get Raioto please." He nodded affirmatively and started back down the hall towards the gymnasium. He was actually a very graceful walker as I watched him.

Moments later, Rai arrived to take me home. He whisked me up in his arms and carried me out the door. When we got back to the forest he laid me down against an old oak and pulled my shirt off. His hand traced my cut slowly, careful not to press too hard on my delicate skin. Rai bent his lips to my ear and whispered. "I'll be right back love, I have to finish up at school." I nodded warily and closed my eyes, laying my head against the bark.

Melissa's voice sounded from the distance. "Canela! Canela!" "Over here." I heard Rai's angelic voice lead them in my direction. Moments later, Rai rounded the corner and returned to my side. "How is she?" Lamia appeared behind them, towering over all of us and Rai by just a few inches. "Fine." I retorted weakly. Melissa grinned and sat at my side. "Thanks for taking us out of school for the day." She exclaimed playfully. Lamia laughed and sat cross legged in front of me. "So umm …" He paused, watching our eyes fall on him. "Why was I brought here as well?"

Rai chuckled. "Apparently Melissa wants to become a werewolf, but Canela refuses to change her." I sighed. "And we're part werewolf and fox." Lamia's eyes grew wide as he collected that information. "Which one's the fox?" "Her." Rai pointed his thumb at me. My cheeks burned momentarily before they carried on. "I would like to join you." Lamia said, motioning to Rai and I. "There's a war coming." I whispered warily. "Then I'll help fight." His expression was stern. "Canela's condition isn't very good for changing anyone right now." Rai's voice sounded guarded. "Well then, could you …" Lamia turned to Rai. "Umm …" He looked startled when he nodded. "Come here." He motioned towards Lamia. He approached him as Rai stood up.

Rai lifted his teeth to Lamia's neck and pierced his skin instantly. The venom coursed through his body resulting in him writhing on the ground in pain. A furry tail sprouted from his lower back, his body structure changed to take the shape of a wolf's, "Canela …" He choked, "help … me." I shook my head and closed my eyes tight. Pain thrashed through his body and spine as the fur started to sprout all over his body. He snarled furiously as his face took the shape of a dog's.

His fur was black with a beautiful blue tint. There was a white diamond just between his eyes that soon grew to the size of a half his snout. Soon, he was lying motionless on the dirt. Fur was all over his body, his paws were a dark blue, and his fur was three or four inches long.

I found the strength and stood up, wobbling unstably. Rai was at my side at once, telling him the easiest way to transform. "Just imagine your human body …" He paused while Lamia stood up on all fours, watching the three of us. "And focus on one part at a time, the slower you think, the more painful it'll be." "Right." He exclaimed so he closed his eyes. Slowly, Lamia's legs became as long as they used to be, his arms went back to the way they were, and his torso and abdomen took the shape of a boy's.

Melissa giggled when she saw the naked boy standing in front of her. "There are restrictions to this." I said, keeping my eyes on his. "No wolf during school hours and certainly no telling anyone about us." "Ok." Lamia nodded as he pulled his clothes back on.

Melissa yawned, "Let's find somewhere to crash for the night." We all looked at her then, puzzled. "You're staying with us tonight?" I asked. "Well I kind of wanted to, my mom's out for the night anyway." She looked down, playing with her fingers nervously. Rai peered down at me and sighed. "Alright, well, you two follow us." He lead the group through the forest to an old willow, whose roots looked more of a spider's rather a tree. We gathered around the trunk and huddled together for warmth. It created a very good umbrella for the night to come.

It was raining the next morning. Wednesday the day David was supposedly going to recruit new people. I sighed as I examined my soaked clothing. "We better run to school this morning." Melissa whispered.

We woke the boys up and pulled them to their feet. We're running to school." I hissed as I watched them complain about the rain. "Really?" Rai got excited. I nodded. "Melissa can ride me." Lamia exclaimed automatically. She blushed. "I guess I'm riding you love." I looked at Rai. "Aren't you going to change too?" "No." I shook my head. "I'm still not that good at controlling it." He nodded. Rai fully understood my position, seeing as I just about lost it the morning before.

Within seconds, two magnificent wolves stood before us. Watching Melissa and I excitedly, as we climbed onto their backs. I wrapped my arms around Rai's neck subconsciously. Melissa did the same and a few moments later, after she got comfortable, we were flying through the trees. Wind was brushing through my hair and ears; I looked over to Lamia and Melissa, they both looked like they were having the time of their lives. "So? How do you like it? Being a wolf." I yelled at him. "It's … exhilarating." Lamia took one last breath before reaching the forest edge.

We slid down off the boys and watched as bit by bit of their bodies changed back to humans. "Let's go!" Melissa charged past us, leaving us behind.

When we got to the front entrance of the school, all our hair was soaking wet, our clothes dripped dry as we sat on one of the heaters in the hall.

A couple minutes later, we headed to our lockers and all checked our hair in a mirror I had on the door to see if our ears were showing. When we realized they weren't, we ran outside and into the field. The rain felt nice against our heated skin. "Hey!" A voice from the mist called, interrupting our time. "Feels good huh?" David snickered as he approached us, head held high. We nodded in unison. "Aren't you getting a bit too wet?" His eyes were now on me as his hand brushed a lock of my hair from my face. "Leave Canela alone!" Lamia exclaimed as he watched Rai walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He too was snarling at our intruder.

David snickered menacingly as he snatched me away from Rai, wrapping his arms across my chest. "You're so beautiful when you're all wet." He grinned as I struggled. Melissa watched the fury build up in my eyes as David braced me closer to him. She ran to me and tried to pull his arms away. Instead, David scooped her up in his arms and let me go. "Silly little Melissa." He chuckled. "We've got company." Lamia said, relieved when he pulled Melissa back.

Mrs. Swan stepped out of her truck just down the lot from us. "Hi guys!" She waved as she strode toward us, holding an umbrella above her head. "Hi … Mrs. Swan." My voice was shaky. "How are you doing Canela?" "Fine." I exclaimed. She turned to Rai, "Thanks for taking her home." He nodded. "Anytime." A low growl came from David as he stalked off. Lamia laughed silently.

Mrs. Swan disappeared in the school. "Let's meet up at the edge of the forest after school." Melissa said. We nodded in agreement and split up. Lamia was headed for Geometry, Melissa went to her Boy Anatomy class, and Rai and I went to English.

The rest of the day passed quickly, it was all a blur from the moment we stepped through the doors, till the moment we left them.

Melissa was there first, then it was Rai, Lamia, and finally, me. She froze almost suddenly as Melissa watched over our shoulders. "Well, well, well." I heard a voice, and several feet gather around us.

David's clan had surrounded us, every one of their menacing eyes watching us. There had to be every boy in school there. My eyes grew wide as I turned my attention from the ground, to the group around us. The four of us bunched together like a diamond, making sure we should see every pair of eyes that could see us. "You guys ready for the war?" David chuckled, taking a step towards us. "You're going to die first Canela." He winked at me, causing me to shiver nervously. Rai's hand clutched my arm. "You'll be dead before you get the chance to lay a finger on her!" Melissa yelled. Lamia and Rai's eyes turned to her immediately. "Shhh." Rai whispered quietly. I sighed. "Just leave us alone." "As you wish." David raised his hand and snapped. His gang disappeared at that second; Leaving us alone in the rain.

"Let's go." My voice shook as I meandered into the emerald green woods. Melissa ran to my side in an instant. "Are you ok?" She asked nervously. I nodded. The boys were on my other side when she asked. "She'll be fine, just leave her alone for a few minutes." Rai hissed. Melissa nodded and watched the path ahead.

"Kyo! Akina! Shukoku! We're here!" Rai's voice echoed through the trees. Suddenly, Kyo pranced from one of the bushes, almost knocking his loud-mouth brother over. Akina came next, and Shukoku followed, both making sure they didn't do the same as Kyo. "Another recruit I see." Shukoku looked at Lamia suspiciously. "Welcome to the team." Akina cheered. "Umm thanks." He whispered sheepishly. Kyo grinned and transformed into a human His hair was jet black and he was exactly Rai's height.

The shook hands and the siblings exchanged glances. A soft voice came from the shadows behind them. "Can I come out?" I peered over Shukoku's shoulder to see who it was. The corner of his lip curved slightly as he turned to face the voice. "Yes you may, my celestial princess."

My eyes grew wide as the women stepped gracefully from the trees to meet us. I looked at the other three, Melissa's jaw dropped, Lamia looked bewildered, and Rai didn't look surprised at all. She was about my height, and her long, luminous, white hair hung to her knees. Her outfit was a beautiful cherry blossom pink and only came down to her thighs. The sleeves hung over her petit hands carefully and almost touched the ground. She wore bamboo tied sandals, and black leather straps that circled up her legs.

"Do not be afraid." She watched Melissa drift from side to side." I won't harm any of you." Her voice was like silk, and flowed like the wind. "Her name is Kasumi." Akina said triumphantly while her body too, began to take the shape of a human's. Kyo followed, and soon, every one of us was human.

Kasumi approached Melissa and pecked her softly on her cheek. "Nice to meet you." "It's a pleasure." She retorted as her voice shook nervously. "She is going to be our main source of help during our little 'war' in the next few days." Akina exclaimed as Kasumi returned to heir side. Her walk was completely inhuman.

"I am the spirit that protects this wilderness." She chimed. "I'm able to stay in this form for as long as I like, and …" Rai interrupted her. "She controls every living and dead thing within the forest walls."

Kasumi's face went dark as she cast a glare at him. "Uh … Just don't make her angry." Shukoku placed his hand on her shoulder. "So she's staying with us?!" Lamia asked curiously.

Her eyes shone crystal blue when the moonlight reflected on them. She was impossibly beautiful.

She raised a hand and snapped, momentarily before a giant, coal black owl perched on her shoulder. "Oh, and she can speak to the animals through movements." Kyo added.

"She's very graceful isn't she." Lamia whispered to Melissa. She nodded.

Kasumi sighed impatiently. "Aren't we supposed to be discussing something?"

Akina motioned us closer to them. "The formation that we are taking for the war is partners." She pointed each one out separately. "They are, Rai and Canela. Lamia and Melissa, and Kyo, Shukoku, and I." "Melissa can't fight, remember?" I asked. Melissa's face went glum when she spoke. "I'll stay away and Lamia can go with Kasumi." Rai smiled sympathetically at her and leaned against the tree behind him.

Kasumi watched Lamia as he drifted to her side. "How many days?" I pondered. Kyo caught my eyes now. "Not very long Canela, two or three." His look was serious, the humor that usually took his expression was gone.

"Our friends from other parts of this forest will be on our side as well." Shukoku exclaimed excitedly. "It should be a blood bath." Rai grinned darkly at the word and I shivered. "Sounds … fun."

Rai wrapped his arms around me then and whispered in my ear. "It'll be ok." I nodded unconsciously. "I'll be taking my leave now, if there's nothing more to discuss." Kasumi said as she looked at Akina. She nodded. "We'll se you again at the break of dawn in three days." Kasumi nodded as her image split, and soon turned to mist.

"It's getting pretty late." Lamia sighed. "I've still got a family that wants me home." Melissa gave me a quick hug and exclaimed, "I have to go too, seeing as I'm the only real person here still." Everyone laughed. "Yes, you two 'humans' better get on home." Kyo chuckled. "I'm hardly human!" Lamia's ears grew from his head and he changed his eyes to a menacing wolf's color of golden brown, with a shade of burgundy around the iris. "Oh we know." Rai pushed Melissa and him towards the edge of the forest. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." I called, as I watched them disappear through the trees.

"We'll leave too Rai." Kyo chirped. "I'm tired, and we have to meet with the others." "Alright," He took his hand from my side and waved slightly

Shukoku, Akina, and Kyo ran through the forest at once, still in their human form. We watched as the sound of howls and a bright flash of light shone from their direction. "And the canine takes over the soul." Rai whispered in my ear. I smiled and slid from his grasp, only to pull him down another path in the opposite direction.

"There's no need to worry about the fight." He kissed my forehead as we stepped over a root. "I know," I sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt though." He expression turned to depression as he watched my eyes slowly tear up. Rai shook his head, "Be worried about yourself, and only that. My siblings, the forest, and I will all be protecting you the best we can." I faked a smile to hide the sudden fear that took it's place in my stomach.

He turned serious as Rai took a large stride in front of me, and placed his arms firmly on my shoulders. "We'll be alright Canela, you only have to worry about keeping yourself save." He wrapped his arms around me t hen, holding me close. "I truly don't know what I'd do without you." His hands slowly stroked up and down my back. "You mean everything to me, don't ever think otherwise."

I constricted my arms around his waste, blocking whatever space that could come between us.

Awhile later, after we had walked a bit, Rai grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside him, sitting me on a giant spider-like root. "Who are these other wolves that are going to help us?" I asked, leaning against the cold bark. "Well, they're not all wolves … exactly." I looked down at him in confusion. "What other animals are going to be there?"

Rai's eyes caught mine, "Not all creatures of this forest are wolves you know." "So, there … aren't just werewolves?" My voice cracked. "Nope." He exclaimed playfully. "There are animals like Hawks, Owls, Squirrels, Bats, Leopards, Jaguars, Monkeys …" He poked my nose. "And of course, Foxes." "Oh …" I said listlessly. Rai casually leaned against my leg. He watched my expression and decided to change the subject, he didn't want a crying fox.

"Let's try to sleep, we'll go into school tomorrow for the last time before we train." Rai whispered as he turned his head, now facing my stomach.

I closed my eyes after making sure he had fallen asleep, and concentrated on keeping my confidence.

A horrifying voice entered my mind once again. "Canela!" He hissed. "Kill him now, kill Rai while you have the chance." My eyebrows pulled together as I tried forcing him out. "I will kill you." He chanted. "The Nine Tailed Fox will be extinct, let me end your suffering." "No!" I snarled loudly, almost knocking Rai off. The voice chuckled. "Just let me kill you and it'll all be over." "No! Leave me alone!" Rai jumped up, disoriented and tired, startled by my roar.

"Canela, Canela! Wake up, I'm here." I felt his arms hold me against him as he took my spot on the root. "I will end your life." The voice hissed as it slipped away. Rai's icy hand caressed my cheek softly. "Canela, love, I'm here." My forehead creased as I opened my eyes slowly, trying to focus on him. "Rai?" I squeaked weakly. "Yes, I'm here." His voice was soft as he touched his lips to my cheek.

"It was him, the wolf." I could barely speak, my throat was too sore. "I know, you're ok now," He soothed. "I want my fox back." I whined. Rai smiled slightly. "You'll have it soon love, I promise."

The sun crept from beneath the trees, casting dark shadows all around us. Blue Jays chirped, and Squirrels had their share of nuts for breakfast. The coal black Owl perched on the branch above us, kept a watchful eye on the ground.

Rai yawned. "We better get a move on if we want to make it to school on time." I nodded and hopped down off his lap.

We walked for hours through the trees. When we got to the field, Rai gripped my hand and pulls me across with haste. I could barely keep up anymore, until he came to a stop in front of the large, pale building. Melissa came rushing out the doors to greet us. "Hey you guys!" "Hi Melissa." Rai exclaimed, with hardly any emotion on his face. Lamia followed her, "So how was your night?" I watched the pavement as he asked. "I heard a roar or something early this morning." He spoke suspiciously. "Canela?" Melissa looked at me, skepticism slowly covering her expression. "She had a bad dream …" Rai kept his arms around my waist as he spoke. "She's fine." He added, saving me from any explanations.

Melissa took my hand and pulled us through the front entry. The day went by quickly, all except for last class of the day. Gym.

I got changed and met the boys out in the hall. "Lamia, Rai." I nodded to each of them as I held the door. We were playing "Man Hunt" today. Lamia was almost jumping from the floor as soon as our instructors said the name. I had to clutch his leg to get him to calm down. As soon as everyone was set loose, Rai and I stuck close to him. "This is only a game, not real." I chuckled. "Besides," Rai added. "We're not supposed to kill humans in the first place."

At that moment, I noticed three pairs of eyes watching us. They belonged to David, Rick, and Adrienne, another addition to their clan. "Don't let them out of your sight." Rai hissed. Both Lamia and I nodded and split up.

The game felt like it went on forever, and that we'd have to keep this patrol up all night, until, we heard a piercing shriek come from behind one of the dumpsters at the front of the school.

We were there quickly, only to find Rick with one of the girls. Blood ran from the girl's neck, soaking her clothes in red. Rick licked her neck, sucking the blood from her skin. She looked lifeless, sitting in between his legs, draped over his shoulder like a doll. It was Theresa; a well known senior.

"Rick!" Rai growled. "Get away from her!" "Too late," He smirked. "She's ours now." He disappeared with her over his shoulder.

The bell rang, sending everyone to go change and head home. We walked out of the school in silence, Melissa behind us. "They should've called it 'girl hunt'". She said smugly. David and his crew were around the corner with their new member, Theresa, who we recognized right away, seeing as she was the only dog there. We stalked off across the field, not paying attention to the group of wolves behind us.

Rai, Melissa, Lamia, and I parted ways at the tree line. Rai and I walked to the hot spring a little ways down the path. It was only a matter of time before he pulled me back out and pulled the clothes back over my body. "What happened today …" I started. "We were …" Rai interrupted, "I don't want to talk about it, let's just get some rest and start training in the morning. Lamia will be meeting us later in the evening." "Oh … ok." I sighed and climbed up a tree. He followed and soon we were both sitting on a branch, high up above ground. "I'm sorry Canela," Rai looked at me. "I know we were too late, but it still doesn't save her." I nodded slowly, "I know love, but we'll beat their clan in two days and save every other living thing in this town." He smiled, and touched his hand to my neck. "Go to sleep young fox, you'll need it." I closed my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. A soft chuckle was all I heard before sleep took over.

The voice never returned that night, I was able to go all through without the disgusting sound of **his** voice.

The next morning, when I opened my eyes, Rai wasn't there. "Rai!?" I called, but there was no voice in return. I looked to my side and saw a sticky note from school that he had written on. It read.

_My love, _

_I have gone to meet up with my siblings. They say they have more 'game plan' for our fight. I'll be back as soon as I can to help you train. _

_Love always_

_Raioto_

I hopped down from the tree, landing on my feet. I ran as fast as I could to the lake across a near-by field. I washed myself thoroughly and jumped out; in a hurry to start my training.

It was noon before I arrived back at the spider-like roots we had slept on two nights before. Lamia stepped out from a bush in his wolf. His navy blue fur glistened beautifully in the daylight. "Hey Canela," He looked up at me. "How's it going?" I shrugged.

"Where's Rai at?" He glanced around us. "He's gone to meet up with his siblings; he says they came up with some sort of 'game plan' or something."

Lamia got excited. "Really?" I nodded. "Don't get too excited." I chuckled. "Right … sorry." He apologized as he gradually changed into his human form.

Later that night, Rai returned, bounding out from the trees. Lamia was placed on a few entangled roots, looking like he owned the place; with his legs crossed and hands in his lap, suspended back against the tree. I was perched high above, on a bed of leaves. Rai hollered. "Hey! Stop that Lamia." Lamia winked at him and nudged his head in my direction.

My head was draped over the branch, my mouth hanging wide open. "She asleep?" Rai asked, chuckling softly. "Mhm." Lamia hummed as he watched Rai climb silently up the tree towards my slumber.

He closed his eyes and grinned as he watched Rai's soundless body creep towards me.

Rai knelt over me on all fours and hung his head over mind. He slowly slid his tongue between my teeth and licked the top of my mouth. He closed his mouth around mind as my eyes slid open. I smiled and pulled back from his neck, almost falling from the tree. His hands wrapped around my waist and held me up. "You're back." He nodded. "They are all going to meet us here bright and early in the morning, even Kasumi." "That's good." I whispered. "Yea," Rai pulled me up again, keeping me under him. "You're so beautiful on the eve of a fight." He grinned as he ran his fingers through my dangling hair. I blushed momentarily before lightly kissing the soul of his neck. He rolled onto his back, pulling my tired body with him. "Good night, my dear." "Good night." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up on the ground with Rai sitting on my stomach, facing, and talking to a very large group of people. Or so I thought. I rubbed my eyes and focused more on the conversation at hand.

"We'll surround them!" I group of people called from the trees. "Wage an all out attack." "Kill them off one by one." Another couple of groups called. There were so many people yelling, it made me dizzy. "Oh good, you're awake." Rai glanced at me and sighed. I recognized a few of the humans there, the rest were all people I had never seen before. Shukoku and Kyo were the two closest to me, other than Rai. Akina and Kasumi were with Lamia near the tree he had originally fallen asleep against.

"Raioto!" A man called from the branch just above us. "What?" He stretched his head up, just enough to make eye contact with the thunderous man.

His hair was jet black, and nicely cut along his ears and neck. He was dark skinned; Green eyes, and was very tall.

"I think we should split into separate teams, three offence, and two reinforcements." "That's a pretty good idea," People mumbled amongst themselves through the trees. Akina looked at us, then at me, still planted to the ground. She nodded once to Rai. He looked at Kyo and Shukoku next, they both nodded in silent agreement. Rai then looked at me, his filled with worry. I nodded and turned my attention back to the crowd. "Right …" He sighed deeply.

The crowd was booming with chatter as Rai called out. "Everyone!" I fell silent. He grinned at the amount of order he had over these people. "We will do as Timothy said! We will split up into individual teams and hit the werewolves all at once!" The people cheered in excitement.

Kasumi, Kyo, Shukoku, Lamia, and Rai all created a group around me. Akina joined as soon as she finished talking with our campaigns. "Rai, you and Canela will be partners." Kasumi pointed to each of us separately. "We already know the rest of the groups, so let's split." She exclaimed. Kasumi motioned towards Lamia at once, instructing him to change. Within seconds, he became the navy blue wolf his soul had taken shape to, and stood at her side.

She touched his head and faded. "Where are they going?" I asked as my voice shook. "They'll be fine," Kyo grinned at me; Rai turned around and held up his hand to get the crowd to listen. "Get to your battle stations!" He shouted.

Not a moment later, howls, chirps, and scattering noises filled the area. The animals took their places on the trees. As soon as Rai lowered his arm, they all raced through the trees around us.

I could feel the excitement and wind past by me with each creature. Soon, Rai and I were the only ones left. Shukoku, Akina, and Kyo had left with the herd.

"Time to leave, my love," Rai pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine, as if this was the last chance we'd get. He didn't release his hold on me until we heard snarls and growling in the distance. His lips lingered on mine until the calls grew closer.

When he released me, he took one last look at me and pressed his hand on my neck. "I'll always love you." He whispered, his lips quivering. "I love you too." I kissed him one last time before changing into the wolf I despised from the beginning. Rai followed suit, and soon we were both racing through the woods, and caught up with Akina and Shukoku. Kyo had split up, he went off to kill a wolf by himself.

"How's it going over here?" Rai yelled as he threw a charging wolf to the side by his neck. "Never have I had more fun." Shukoku's mane was already drenched in their blood. "It's … challenging." Akina exclaimed as she tore a chunk of fur from a wolf's back. Two hawks dove down and clawed out the eyes of a wolf a few inches from me. The coal black Owl swooped down after and tore through the ears of another. "That was just Timothy!" Lamia leaped up in front of us, chewing on one of the wolf's legs. I got a sudden thrill of excitement as I watched Timothy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw David, Adrienne, and Rick charging to both me and Rai. "Rai!" I called out in horror as I watched Adrienne jump on him. Rai growled menacingly as he dug his teeth into the wolf's back and threw him to the side. "Run Canela!" He roared as he ran past me.

I obeyed and ran as fast as I could after him. The three of them were on our tails.

"Rai?" I whined as David took hold of my hind leg, pulling me to the ground. "Canela!" He yelled as he stopped and turned to face us. "Keep running!" I called weakly. "Go!" I watched as tears poured down his face when he turned away unwillingly, and ran.

Rick snickered. "You're not so strong now, are you," I closed my eyes; wishing I could see him again before this was all over. "Don't hurt her," David commanded as he watched Adrienne. "I'll take her to our hide out," David ducked his head under my stomach and threw me over his back.

When I woke up, I could feel cold steel under me. I looked around the room; I was in his living room, his mom wasn't home. David stood in front of the cage, his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at my hands and body, I was human again. "Rai!?" I called for him in the strongest voice I could manage. A low chuckle came from David. "So I see you're finally awake, well you won't find Rai around here, he's still in the forest. And as you can see, we're in my home." He eyed me humorously. "So then let me out," I challenged. "Nah," he laughed, shaking his head in disappointment. "I thought you'd like to be in this environment, after all, it's where your life as a werewolf began." He sighed, "Oh well." "I could free you of this life of misery and torment." My voice shook. "Oh? And how would someone in a cage do that?" "You'd have to let me out of course." There was a short silence. David walked up to the front of the cage and grinned as he took out a 28 Caliber Hand-gun.

Meanwhile, Rai went back and joined his siblings in the war; he pulled them off so he could tell them the change of plan. "Sounds good," Kyo exclaimed. Shukoku hissed, "Be careful brother." Akina licked his cheek. "We'll miss you, good luck." Rai nodded, "I'll make sure Canela is safe." They all confirmed the thought and split up.

Rai made his way to the darkest part of the forest. "So I attack the guardian directly and get Canela out of there in one piece; there better not be anything in my way." He sighed as he carried on through the forest.

He stopped suddenly, in front of a tree with a strange marking on it. Rai sniffed the ground hastily in search. "A trap …" He thought as he leapt up and traveled by trees until he caught her scent. "Canela!" He called, but the only response was the sound of barking coming toward him. "Damn it," He hissed; skidding to a complete stop in front of a back of wolves.

I winced at the sight of the gun. "Not so strong now, huh?" David chuckled. "Put the gun down David." I whispered, closing my eyes as I sat back against the steel bars of the prison I was in. He laughed as he tilted the gun up a little, just enough to point directly between my eyes.

I hung my head and curled my legs to my chest. David looked at me intently, as if waiting for some kind of response.

He slowly took the gun and slid it in the back of his jeans, leaving the handle out. He walked over and sat in the couch across from me.

David folded his hands and lied his head on them and sighed. "You're really boring to watch." I flashed my eyes up at him for a split second; my irises had turned red; my nails grew, slowly and hesitantly. I kept my gaze as calm as I could as my lips moved. "David. Let me out of here, now." I was starting to get annoyed, quickly; watching his face turn from smug to the slightest bit of fear matched by pure hatred. He looked agonized.

"What will you do if I don't?" He asked, "David!" I snarled. "Let me out of this cage, now!" My body crouched over, ready to tear the bars open.

There was a long pause before David, sat up from his slouched position, and stood. He grabbed a small, silver key from his pocket and walked over to the cage, once again. He unlocked it; I sighed of relief and crawled out. My body was stiff as a rock, so I stood up and stretched; watching him out of the corner of my eye. I turned and looked at him. He was perched on the cage; watching me with a smirk. "Save him." He whispered. "If you can," I nodded and turned back to face the front hallway. I jumped into a stretched out position as if I was lying on the floor.

And unfamiliar feeling rose in my body as it changed. My ears were a fiery red color as they grew from my head. I could feel my nose changing shape; my legs became those of a … fox's. I quickly looked back and saw, not one, but nine brilliant, flailing, fiery red tails behind me. I was my nine tailed fox again, and just in time.

I charged out of the house and into the near-by forest.

"Canela …" He whispered to himself. "She's free …" Rai looked down at his body as it changed, from a small, silver wolf, to a large, glistening white canine. He was now much bigger and stronger than his opponents.

The wolves raced at him from all sides; Rai jumped up, out of the way, onto a near by branch over head. The wolves followed and knocked him off. He scrambled to his feet and jumped at one of them, biting, and tearing his right leg off in one, swift movement. The wolf fell to the ground, yelping in agony. The other 6 wolves, raced to him, licked the blood from his leg, and faced Rai again. Rai growled furiously as they charged him; they tackled his body to the ground at once, biting and tearing at whatever they could get a hold of. Rai fought for his life, until they dug through him.

There was blood surrounding his stomach and neck, it pooled around him slowly. The wolves stopped immediately, and backed away. They whined as Adrienne appeared, and circled slowly around the crowd; stopping suddenly behind Rai's head. He chuckled, "You're finally going to die tonight Rai, there's no escaping fate, you'll never see your Canela again." He chewed on Rai's neck roughly, tugging furiously at the remaining skin.

"Canela … I'm sorry …" His vision was fading slowly; he could feel more bones cracking and breaking within his body.

Rai closed his eyes in concentration and a low snarl rose from his throat. His body shook vigorously as he pushed the dogs off him. He pushed his body to it's limit and collapsed before he was fully stable. Rai clenched one of their necks in his mouth before shaking Adrienne off.

He bit through the skin and crushed every bone in his neck; leaving him lying lifeless in the dirt. Adrienne watched as his partner died, howling to the sky painfully. He lunged himself at Rai again, and tore at any open skin.

Rai yelped in pain as he slipped in and out of consciousness. There was growling all around him, as Rai took his last remaining breaths.

A vision floated within his slowly dieing mind. "Canela, Canela!" He was running through the darkness. A fiery glow shone in the distance, calling him towards it. Rai followed the voice; it brought him to a wide open, grassy field. I was perched in the center, on an old, worn out tree stump. My tails swung lightly from side to side, over and under each other. The wind framed my body, perking my ears up as soon as I caught sight of him. He ran full out towards me; A light started to flash before him, erasing bites and pieces of him from existence until there was nothing left.

The wolves left him soon after they knew he was much too injured to live for very much longer. They joined the now finishing war just a few miles away, leaving Rai's human body in the dirt.

I caught Rai's scent and the blood; I followed it until I stopped suddenly and crept out from the last bushes, my stomach uneasy.

"Rai!" I screamed as I sprinted over to his crumpled form; my body gradually changing with each step. "Oh…Rai…"I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. Rai coughed lightly, blood spilled out of his mouth. He glanced up at my body, his white hair stained red. "An…Angel?" he sighed, his eyes fluttering slightly. "Rai…" I sobbed, kneeling down to grasp his hand. His other, reached up and stroked my face slightly. "My angel…My beautiful Canela…" He spit up more blood and shivered. "Rai…" Rai pressed his bloody lips gently on mine. "I love you…" He gasped. "Rai, Rai! Don't leave!" I screamed. But it was too late… "Rai…" I cried, my tears sliding down his neck.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind us. I immediately stood up over Rai, facing the opposite direction. David stepped out of the trees in his human form. He laughed. "You couldn't save him?" His eyes wandered down my blood stained neck, shoulder, arm, and down to my hands. "You poor, thing." David spoke with a smug expression. "Shut up, I snapped. He laughed and took a step toward me.

My claws grew much longer than usual as I charged and thrust them through his heart. David shuddered violently. "Damn you…" he choked as he thrust his hand through my stomach. Blood spurted from my mouth as I winced in pain. "Ugh…" I moaned. "Heh…" David snickered before he dropped to his knees. "See you in the next world…" He grimaced. David took one last laugh before falling lifeless to the ground. I dropped to my knees. I didn't have the strength to stand any longer.

"Rai," my voice was soft as I crawled listlessly to Rai's body. "Rai…I'm coming for you…" I smiled weakly and reached my hand out. I brushed his skin lightly as more blood ran from my mouth. I covered my stomach wound with my free hand. "Coming…my love…" I whispered when I lay my head down on his shoulder, and closed my eyes for the last time.

The war fumed with bloodshed and fury as both clans went all out to kill the other. After it was finalized, and all werewolves were dead. Shukoku, Kyo, Akina, Lamia, and Kasumi all made their way to Rai's body, which was situated under mine.

Kyo was the first to arrive, "You guys…come here." He spoke weakly. His body was torn and he had a scar across his face, his ear was chipped, and almost all of his fur was missing. The others gathered quickly around our lifeless bodies; all sorrowful, and relieved, that the war had passed. Melissa ran through the bushes, followed by Lamia, who was now human as well. She sprinted warily over to our bodies, hardly able to see from the moisture in her eyes. Her knees weakened when she reached us; Melissa collapsed on her legs and buried her head in our bodies, there was no end to her misery.

"Melissa…" Akina called gently. She looked up to her. Everyone had changed to their human selves as Melissa ran into Akina's naked, and blood stained arms. "At least, they'll be able to be together forever." Shukoku half smiled and stretched slightly. Kasumi nodded. "They will be able to live on, and watch over us and this forest; they'll be able to keep a watchful eye for any chance of a war like this happening again." "Right." Lamia sighed. Melissa turned away from Akina to face us. "Why did they have to die!" She whined, "I would've. if she would've just..Changed..Me…" "Shhh," Lamia wrapped his arms around her then, in hope to calm her down. "You couldn't have helped if you wanted to, it was fate." He pressed his lips to her shoulder softly. "I could've…" "No." Kyo interrupted, "You couldn't have helped, this was their choice." "But…" She shivered. Everyone shook their heads and watched our bodies.

"This is the start of a new life for all of us" The edges of Akina's lips curved into a slight smile. "So let's make the best of it." They all turned away, Lamia, into his wolf, and Melissa climbed on his back. They ran back through the forest, in search of a new life, without war, and without bloodshed.


End file.
